


Lotto

by Babbling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is super sassy, Baekhyun is too bored, Baekyhun is a thief, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol in prison, Chanyeol is a murderer, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, and a bit mean sometimes, and ends up doing stupid shit, can only be fun right?, he has killed someone, he is kind of arrogant in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: Baekhyun had alway lived his life comfortably in a world full of money and luxury. However, having too much can also make you bored and after getting into trouble several times he suddenly finds himself in a room with all kinds of criminals, forced to pay off his sentence for stealing with penal work.There he meets Chanyeol whose life seems to be the complete opposite of Baekhyun’s and therefor has done way worse things in the past. But is he really as dangerous as he first seems? Or does Baekhyun just need to change his behavior to see the person behind the criminal and the prejudices?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol okay so this is my first Chanbaek ff since I usually only write A.c.e and bts ffs but I really like Chanbaek as a ship and always wanted to write a ff about them. I had the idea for this ff as a Chanbaek ff for a longer while now and finally came around to start writing it while driving in the car for hours and listening to nearly all exo songs...aaand I felt sick bc I'm actually a person who needs to stare out of the window the whole time while driving but yk priorities.  
> Anyway, English is not my native language so pls just tell me if I make mistakes (I want to improve). 
> 
> Sorry this was long. I hope you have fun reading :D
> 
> (Btw this is pretty short and I also don't really plan to make this ff long since I'm writing on literally 5 ffs at the moment at it's not working out as much as I want it too but yeah...I srsly can't stop myself writing more ffs TT I'm a mess sry)

Baekyhun had been too bored. At least that was the only reason which would explain why he had tried to steal these expensive rings from the jeweler even though he owned enough money to simply buy them. The rings hadn't even been that pretty or special. Baekhyun had a whole box with rings that fitted his taste better at home and still, for whatever reason, he had decided to put the jewelry into his pocket and leave the store without paying.

Of course, it also hadn't taken long before the security of the noble warehouse, he had been located in, stopped him and took the rings back, before bringing him to the security chef. There he could have explained to them that it had been a mistake, an absence of thoughts on his part, and simply walked out of there without any consequences but instead he had openly admitted that it indeed had been his intentions to steal from the store. Surely, that had been stupid but, in that moment, he didn't care. He had stopped caring a while ago…

So, it was only his own fault that some weeks later he found himself in a room full of small criminals to work off his penalty in form of penal labor or volunteering work, how they had called it. Now he was sitting on an extremely uncomfortable plastic chair somewhere in the back and tried to look as invisible as possible which was way harder than expected since his blond died hair alone seemed to not fit into this place.

Baekhyun looked around and for the first time since he had committed his "great crime", he also regretted it. It only needed one glance to realize that he was probably the only one wealthy enough to be able to afford a haircut and some cosmetics, let alone a car or a dentist. He couldn't say anything about their clothes since even Baekhyun had been forced to replace his expensive designer clothes with an ugly, bright orange jumpsuit which reminded him a lot of the clothes prisoners always had to wear in movies. But not all of them even were real prisoners or criminals. The group mostly consisted of small stealing cases like his own one or other stuff like the damaging of public property or being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

However, apart from them, there were also five men in gray prisoner clothes, seated separately while their hands were put into handcuffs. Baekhyun knew that these were the only real criminals between them; the drug dealers, gang members and murderer. They were here since their prison sentence was nearly over and they acted exemplary so that they got the penal work as an opportunity to get outside and even shorten their sentences.

Baekhyun eyed them curiously and even though they were handcuffed and obviously classified as harmless (if you could even say this while speaking about prisoners), he felt nervousness rise in him. They were capable of doing bad stuff after all, so what if one of them decided it would be a nice head start to kidnap him and blackmail his family for money?

Suddenly one of the men in gray turned his head and stared back, directly into Baekhyun's eyes. Startled the latter quickly looked away, still feeling the eyes of the stranger on him which gave him goosebumps. He wanted to facepalm himself. Why did he have to do so much stupid stuff these past couple months? If it wouldn't have been for the other cases of driving way to fast while being drunk or starting fights in clubs, they would have let him go home with nothing more than a fine. But now he had to sit in the same room as some unimportant losers who probably didn't even get through middle school or where on the best way of dropping out. Baekhyun couldn't help himself but feel as if he was superior to the others. However, the instructor who entered the room just in that moment didn't seem to care about this or Baekhyun's better background while he divided them into groups,  


"Today you'll be in charge of cleaning the park in front of the prison, meaning you will pick up trash and pull out weeds and all that kind of stuff. For that I'll put you into groups since there are many of you who are here for the first time." He paused for some seconds to stare every one of the newbies down, including Baekhyun who stubbornly tried not to look away as long as the eyes of the instructor were on him and felt relieve wash over him when the latter finally looked at someone else.

"In every group will be a person who knows what she is doing and can lead and show the rest what to do. However, before we start there is something I want to tell you, especially the newbies; in this room, at this work, everybody is the same. I don't care why or what you have done but you being here means you are a criminal. That is a fact and the only thing I care about. So, don't expect any kind of special treatment because there won't be any." At the last part he looked directly at Baekhyun again and the latter stared back.

So, he knew who he was after all. Still, his hope to eventually get around the hard work part had disappeared. This guy would probably make him work extra instead even though he was talking about equality and all this shit. Everybody is the same his ass. Baekhyun's family had money and while growing up he had learnt that people either loved or hated him because of this fact. 

"I'll now announce your groups. Listen carefully, I won't say your names twice. Group one step forward when I call your names; Park Jonghun, Kim Seejun and Kim Minyoon..." This went on for a while and the room became more and more empty. Sometimes even some of the prisoners got mixed into groups which meant there was a chance he could end up in a group with one of them. Immediately Baekhyun started praying that the instructor wasn't cruel enough to put him into the same group as a drug dealer or even worse a rapist or murderer. Who knew if they really were not dangerous anymore...they were in prison for a reason after all. However, his worry became more and more valid while his hope slowly died with name after name getting called until only Baekhyun and one of the prisoners were left. Gingerly he looked over to the other guy only to realize in horror that it was the same one who had stared at him not too long ago. Just like last time he seemed to be able feel Baekhyun's eyes on him because again he nearly immediately turned his head to return his stare. Then the corner of his mouth slowly went up until he was smiling and Baekhuyn's whole body turned cold.

_'No, this couldn't be...pls don't put me in the same group as this scary guy. I'll even work extra hard but pls--_ '

"Byun Baekhyun," interrupted the instructor his thoughts. He immediately looked up startled.

"Yes?"

"You'll partner up with Park Chanyeol since you are the only two left. He has done this many times so he can show you what you have to do." Baekhyun opened his mouth to protest but the instructor looked at him with cold eyes which immediately stopped him from saying anything.

"Just keep your mouth shut, except you want to stay for some extra hours. Now go to work!"  
With these words he left the room, leaving Baekhyun back alone with the prisoner and his wards which were in the act of opening his handcuffs. When they were done, he thanked them and stretched his arms over his head, before he got up and suddenly walked over to the other who was still sitting in his chair as if he had turned to stone.

"Hi, my name is Chanyeol." He held his hand out but Baekyhun didn't take it. Instead he stared at the label on Chanyeol's chest with horrified, wide eyes. "Your name is Baekhyun, right?" But the latter didn't answer him either.

He had heard people saying that every prisoner had a label on their chest on which the crime was written that they had committed to end up in prison. Now he saw for himself that this was indeed true and Chanyeol was labeled with…

“Murderer" Baekhyun read aloud.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D I'm sorry this is so short but I cut my chapters randomly as how they fit the best and I can promise you the next one will be longer.
> 
> Now have fun reading :)

Chanyeol looked at him confused for a short moment until he followed Baekhyun's eyes to his chest and his smile slowly faded from his face.

"I--" he started explaining but the other was faster. He jumped up and ran out of the room and into the same direction the instructor had disappeared in. When he finally caught up to him, the latter looked extremely annoyed as if he had only waited for something like this to happen.

"Instructor, I'm sorry but you can't do this!" He raised his eyebrows.

"I can't do what?" He asked even though it was clear that he exactly knew what Baekhyun meant. 

"Please put me in another group. I don't care which one! But don't leave me alone with...him.", he pointed at Chanyeol who had followed him and just reached them.

"And why shouldn't I do that?" The instructor sounded bored, not caring about Baekhyun's panic at all.

"Because he has killed someone! It's literally written on his chest! He is a bad person, a murderer!" 

"Well you are a thief, irresponsible and only not in prison for murder because of luck. You are here and that means you are not any better than him in my eyes. And now get to work!" He screamed the last part and Baekhyun backed away startled.  "Or I'll make sure that you will keep him company in prison and not only outside of it." 

* * *

 

Chanyeol was huge. Baekhyun had already noticed this fact earlier but now that he was standing directly next to him, while he explained what they had to do and which way was the best to pull out weed, it was even more obvious how much taller he was. How easy it would be for him to drag him behind a bush and simply strangle him to death or even worse, crash his skull with one of the heavy stones that were seemingly lying around everywhere in the park. Baekhyun was still thinking about all the ways in which the taller one could kill him, when Chanyeol’s deep voice suddenly said his name, bringing him back to reality,

"Baekhyun? Are you even listening?" He blinked up to the other in confusion.

"Huh?" Chanyeol sighed annoyed, light anger creeping into his voice when he spoke again,

"I just explained everything to you and you—” He stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself down again. “Never mind, just pull out all the weed...I’ll explain the rest again when we are done." Then he started furiously ripping out the unwanted plants as if they had personally wronged him. Even though it was only weed, Baekhyun could suddenly picture the tall man as murderer and felt sorry for the grass and himself. Hopefully the weed would be enough and Baekhyun’s hair wouldn’t be the thing replacing it sometime in the future.

Slowly he begun copying Chanyeol's moves but it took him way longer to clean the same area, the other finished in seemingly ten seconds. He had never done such work before in his entire life and his hands seemed to move clumsily and uncoordinated like the ones of a child. It also didn’t help that he hated how the sweat started running down his face, making his skin itchy and not to forget the ugly orange jumpsuit he was forced to wear.

Like this they worked next to each other in silence, hearing the other groups talk and even laugh in the distance but both agreeing that not saying anything was best for the two of them.

After nearly an hour which felt like three hours to Baekhyun, he decided he deserved a break and sat down in the soft grass, trying to wipe away his sweat while he watched Chanyeol who didn't even look at him and continued pulling out weed. Even though he was extremely tall and therefor also extremely intimidating (apart from him being a murderer), he was quite handsome with his big eyes and muscular body. He was one of these guys that looked good while being sweaty and even while wearing ugly, gray prison jumpsuits. However, his ears were too big in Baekhyun's opinion, they made him look like a weird kind of leprechaun who had missed the point to finally stop growing.

"Why did you stop working? We don't have a break until in an hour."   
He had been so observed in staring at Chanyeol that he had not noticed the other also stopping and looking back at him.

“But I already feel so exhausted…” Baekhyun couldn’t help but start whining. He was definitely not used to this kind of hard physical work and he wished he could just be at home and take a nap. The taller one raised his eyebrows at him.

“You must have lived comfortably then.”

That was true. Baekhyun’s live had always been comfortable with a big amount of luxury. The fact that he had somehow ended up here suddenly made him feel ashamed. Maybe it was true what his father had said and he really should start overthinking his life, before finally becoming the heir to his company. It was all planned out for him already after all and his father would definitely pull some strings to get him out of this penal work thing as soon as Baekhyun agreed to start working with him. However, in the end of the day he was too stubborn and therefor he would just keep doing whatever he had to do right now.

Baekhyun sighed dramatically and started pulling out more weed again and once more they just worked in silence, until he decided to speak up again since he was feeling bored,

“So, how many people did you kill?” As soon as the question was out of his mouth, he already regretted asking it. Maybe that hadn’t been really sensitive of him but he was seriously interested. Chanyeol next to him froze as if he had turned to ice.

“Excuse me?!”

Baekhyun bit on his lips but kept going anyways, like always too stubborn to see when he had made a mistake and should stop,

“Well, it’s written on your chest…you are a murderer but not how many people you killed. So, how many victims did you have?”

Now the other was staring at him with wide unbelieving eyes, speechless. It took him what felt like hours until he was able to respond, his voice sounding hoarse,

“I finally get what someone like you is doing here…they finally started putting assholes into jail.”

Then he got up and walked away without another glance back, leaving Baekhyun behind alone who was still sitting in the grass and thought about what he had said wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Baekhyun is a spoiled, insensitive brat but he actually has a backstory so...you'll get to know more soon ;)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter even tho it was so short :")


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D This is finally a longer chapter, yaaay. And also, did you listen to "Young" by Baek and Loco? I love it *-*
> 
> I hope you had a good week and a good sunday :) See you again soon and have fun reading :D

Baekhyun had never been happier to be back in his apartment ever before in his life. Even though it still felt too big and therefor too quiet it now seemed to be the most comfortable place in the entire world. He let himself fall down on his sofa and sighed contently.

After his little dispute with Chanyeol earlier, the younger had left him and Baekhyun had been forced to do his own part completely alone without any help, making him sweat even more than before. He had felt more than relieved, when the instructor had finally told them they were done for the day and allowed to leave. It didn’t even bother him that he had to shower with all the other scary guys since he had only been thinking about his own comfortable clothes and apartment.

While lying on the sofa he looked over to the huge window, replacing the wall and allowing him to be able to watch the whole city under him. It was already dark outside and everything was glowing with all the different lights. Baekhyun loved this view and it was definitely the best thing about his home.

Lazily he fished his phone out of his pocket, which he hadn’t looked at since before the penal work had started. Of course, nobody had been able to accept his absence for even a few hours and because of that he had nine missed calls and too many new text messages. Annoyed Baekhyun rolled his eyes and started clicking through them.

_Baekhyun you should finally grow up!_  
Instead of acting like a five-year-old child who is too stubborn for his own good, you should finally take your place as my son and heir. You wouldn’t even have to do this stupid work thing anymore.  
Think about it and call me…I want to eat lunch with you soon. 

He stared at what his father had written. Of course, he didn’t ask how the penal work had been or even why he had stolen something in the first place. Everything was only about his dumb company. Baekhyun simply didn’t respond and wanted to call his chef to come over and cook something for dinner, when suddenly someone called him. His mother. As if she hadn’t tried calling him six times earlier. It seemed to be something really important then, like coming over for lunch with her new family. He wanted to simply ignore her too but the part of him that was still a little child and missed hearing the voice of his mother after a hard day like this was quicker, taking the call. Baekhyun immediately regretted it.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Ah, Baekhyun-ah! How are you?”

“Fine…”

She sighed. “I’m glad. It’s so good to hear your voice.”

At this Baekhyun quickly sat up. Did she maybe indeed call because she had been worrying about him and wanted to know how her son was doing for once?

“Yes…it’s nice hearing your voice too.” He admitted quietly.

“I’m sorry, I’m always so busy but you should now I deeply care about you and I worry all the time. I would love to see you again soon.”

“Me too. We could have lunch tomorrow or I could try cooking something if you prefer that or—”

“Why don’t you just come over and eat dinner with all of us.”

The happiness and hope which had risen in Baekhyun immediately crashed down again.

“What?”

“I want you to eat with your brothers and your father. You know it’s Sehun’s birthday tomorrow.”

“They are not my brothers…and don’t call him my father.” Baekhyun said, his voice completely calm and cold as ice.

“Oh, Baekhyun don’t be ridicules! Of course, they are, even though only half, when will you finally accept that?” He could clearly hear the anger in her voice.

“Is that the only reason you called?” He asked, not responding to her question.

“Baek-ah, Sehun would be so happy and me too if you—”

“No, I’m busy.” And with these words Baekhyun hung up, before throwing his phone to the other side of the sofa, from where it fell down on the floor with a loud, dull sound. But he didn’t care. If it was broken now, he could just buy a new one. Again, his eyes wandered over to the light up city under him and he felt tears gathering in them. How could he have been so stupid to even hope, his mother cared about him and not only her stupid, new family, for which she had abandoned Baekhyun all these years ago. She even ignored all his missteps since she didn’t want to see how her perfect, little boy had turned out after she had left.

After all there was no way that Baekhyun’s father hadn’t told her about his penal work. He never missed a chance to tell his ex-wife everything bad about their son and blame it on her for leaving them. Still, she hadn’t mentioned any of it.

Angrily Baekhyun wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. He was too old for crying and it didn’t help him either. So, he took a deep breath and was about to get up, when a sudden whistle sound signalized him that he had gotten a new text message. Quickly Baekhyun reached down on the floor, to grab his phone, only to nearly immediately throw it away again. Now Sehun, too, had asked him, if he would show up tomorrow and there was still no way that he would. Therefor he didn’t even bother to respond and went to bed instead, his hunger long gone.

 

* * *

 

The next weeks passed like always without Baekhyun even really noticing it. The only thing that had changed was that he now regularly went to the penal work and in exchange completely stopped partying since he was dead tired afterwards every time.

Against his hope to be paired up with somebody else after they were done with the first park, only to immediately move to the next one, he still had to work with Chanyeol, because their instructor didn’t see any reasons to mix the pairs new. They hadn’t talked to each other except for the most important things since the incident on their first encounter but Baekhyun didn’t want to anyway. He was still too afraid of the other, even though he would never admit that aloud. That Chanyeol always wore an expression as if he wanted to murder someone at any moment and had also started looking around searchingly since they had started working in their recent park, as if he was searching for a new victim to murder, didn’t help either.

Today wasn’t any different. While Baekhyun filled bucket after bucket with weed, by now he had gotten the hang of it, Chanyeol who normally was still way faster than him, seemed as if he couldn’t focus and looked around more than actually working. After nearly two hours Baekhyun had enough. Not only took cleaning their area much longer without the other’s help but his uneasy gaze made him feel nervous and uneasy too.

“What the hell are you looking for?” He snapped and Chanyeol jumped up startled.

“Huh?”

“You look like you are scared that someone will try to kill you at any moment while I’m doing all the work on my own.” Baekhyun said, sounding as annoyed as he felt.

“That is not true, I’m helping too.” Chanyeol muttered as a try to defend himself.

“Still, we would be way faster if you could just focus a little more on our work instead of—” But he wasn’t able to end his sentence, because the other suddenly turned ashen, looking as if he had just seen a ghost, and stared at something behind Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol? Is everything ok?” He asked, slowly getting worried but Chanyeol ignored him. He frowned and turned around, to see what in this world was capable of scaring someone as tall as the other, but the only people he saw were some old ones, families and a group of young Highschool girls, laughing about something one of them had shown the others on her phone. Baekhyun’s former confusion worsened. Once more he turned his head to Chanyeol, to follow his stare but again it seemed as if he was looking at the girls. Did he perhaps have some kind of trauma? Maybe he had gotten bullied by girls in the past?

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun tried again “what—” but like before he wasn’t able to ask his whole question because in the blink of an eye the other had jumped up and hid behind a tree next to them.

“Why are you hiding now?” No answer. “Seriously, there is nothing here that could harm you in any way and we still have a lot of work left so why don’t you just come back so that we can—”

“Could you just shut up for five minutes?!” Chanyeol suddenly exclaimed and the force with which he hurled the words at Baekhyun made the latter stop talking immediately. Then after he had overcome the shock, he felt anger boil up in him and the fact that the other didn’t even bother to look at him made everything worse. Instead he was still looking at the girls. Maybe he wasn’t only a murderer but also a pervert? Baekhyun wanted to ask just that but before he did, he analyzed Chanyeol’s face a bit longer and got hit by a new wave of confusion. The other didn’t look scared anymore. Instead his eyes had gotten softer and seemed to emit something like yearning. His theory about Chanyeol having gotten bullied collapsed. This definitely wasn’t a look you would give your bully. However, the second theory about him being a perverted stalker was still in the run.

By now the group of girls had passed them and slowly started to disappear from their sight but the other still didn’t take his eyes off them for even a second. Then after they had completely disappeared, he finally dropped back down on the ground and started pulling out weed again as if nothing had happened, ignoring how Baekhyun was staring at him.

“What the hell did just happen?” The smaller one asked after a while, not being able to stand his curiosity any longer.

“That is none of your business…and why do you even care? Did you forget that I’m only a monster that murders people for fun?” His deep voice was cold and full of sarcasm. Baekhyun wanted to reply something, even though he had no idea what, but before he could do more than to open his mouth Chanyeol got up and walked away, just like on the day of their first meeting, leaving Baekhyun alone with the buckets.

 

Maybe the smaller one would have left it with that, not really eager to be the reason for Chanyeol’s anger again. After several fights in bars he knew better than to anger guys that were taller than him, but some days later, when Chanyeol had hid behind another tree, a bush and even Baekhyun (which had been annoying for both of them) he finally had enough. At the end of the week, the girls had just appeared again and Chanyeol had just taken his preferred hiding spot behind one of the trees, Baekyhun placed himself next to him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He wanted to know.

“Didn’t I already tell you that it’s none of your business? And now shut up!” However, this tactic didn’t work this time.

“No, tell me! Because I’m slowly getting concerned. What if you plan something? Maybe I should tell the instructor.” Chanyeol sighed in annoyance but his eyes flickered in panic from Baekhyun, to the girls and back.

“I swear, if you don’t shut the fuck up…”

“Don’t even think about threatening me, because it’s only normal to scream if you are scared and I’ll definitely make a scene…especially since I would have a higher chance to finally get paired up with different partner.” Baekhyun replied and glared at the other gleefully. Chanyeol should know that he was definitely not an easy victim.

By now the girls were nearly close enough to be able to hear them and the taller one looked more and more desperate.

“Baekhyun, please! I’m begging you!” Ah…now he was gone from threatening him to begging. However, the desperation in his voice took him by surprise. This was a complete change of character. He just didn’t understand why.

“But why?” He formed his question aloud, “You are not planning to kill one of them, right?” The emotions which flashed over Chanyeol’s face at his words were answer enough for him; confusion, then anger and hurt.

“What?! No! Of course not! How could I…never mind. Please, I’m beg—”

“Okay, fine. But only if you promise me to tell me the reason for all of this ‘hide and seek’ thing.” He finally gave in. Chanyeol didn’t even really think about it,

“Yes! I promise! And now pretend, I’m not here!” Pleased with his achievement, Baekhyun sat back down on the grass and continued pulling out the weed, acting as if he hadn’t just angered an oversized leprechaun, while he observed the girls that passed him. They were pretty but too young for him and he had never really been interested in girls after all. They all just wanted his money anyway.

Like always the group didn’t even look at them twice and quickly disappeared in the distance.

“They are gone…” Baekhyun stated dryly and glanced at Chanyeol who flopped down next to him, looking exhausted. “So, are you gonna tell me now who these girls are and why you are stalking them?”

“I’m not stalking them! I’m just…hiding…” The other muttered and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, slowly…no rather quickly loosing his patience.

“Yes, I noticed! But why?”

“Because Ahn is with them!” It burst out of Chanyeol and the smaller one stared at him in confusion.

“Who is Ahn?”

“My little sister…” Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open.

“You have a younger sister?” He got an eyeroll in exchange.

“Many people have younger siblings…Do you not have any?” Baekhyun thought about Sehun, Jongin and Kyungsoo before he shook his head.

“No…”

“Then you probably won’t be able to understand my actions. I would do everything to protect her…everything.” Chanyeol’s voice faded at the end of the sentence, his eyes staring into his memories. “She wasn’t even in middle school, when I had to leave her…it’s…” he hesitated as if the words were hard for him to get out, “back then she couldn’t even understand what I did…Hurting her was the worst of it all, but I had to…I…” While talking Chanyeol had gotten more and more upset. Tears were shimmering in his eyes and his voice was breaking. Gone was the scary giant and for the first time Baekhyun wasn’t afraid or annoyed by the other but rather felt sympathy for him.

When Chanyeol continued his explanation, he only whispered,

“I haven’t seen Ahn since then…I never allowed my mother to bring her along, when she was visiting me. I just didn’t want to harm her more by being a bad influence. But seeing her again like this…she grew up to be so beautiful.” By now the tears had started falling down his face and Baekhyun had to fight the urge to pull him into a hug. But the other still wasn’t done yet,

“So, please understand and don’t tell her I’m here. Soon, I’ll be able to finally leave the prison and then I’m gonna meet her again as a free man and proper big brother instead of a criminal.”

“But don’t you think she misses you too?” The smaller one asked.

Chanyeol sighed, sadness in his eyes. “The selfish part in me hopes so, but would you miss someone who is a murderer?”

At this Baekhyun didn’t know what he should answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just love writing Chanbaek and I don’t even really know why. I guess it’s because their relationship in reality is so loving too (in whatever way, I don’t really care) that it’s just easy and fun to find things and inspiration to write about :)


End file.
